The capacity of a microwave or line-of-sight point-to-point communications link can be increased by transmitting two orthogonal signals in the same frequency channel. The two orthogonal signals, horizontally (H) and vertically (V) polarized, can be generated by independent transmitters of outdoor units (ODU) or microwave transceivers having separate local oscillators (LOs). The signals are combined at the antenna by an orthogonal mode transducer (OMT) to double capacity per channel and allow sharing of the frequency channel. However, the separate LOs are not in synchronization and generate frequency offset and phase noise on the carrier of the signal which impact on performance of the communication link. Noise from the LO on one polarization results in cross-phase interference on the orthogonal polarization operating in the same frequency channel. The relative phase noise between the horizontal and vertical local oscillators is called cross-polarization phase noise and can be very difficult to mitigate particularly when independent ODUs are utilized without LO synchronization or feedback between ODUs. Accordingly, improved cross-polarization interference cancellation (XPIC) in dual polarized microwave transceivers remains highly desirable.